Marvel: 2010-08-07 - Rogue's Trial Period
You were finally contacted with an apology from Headmaster Charles Xavier himself for the delay. "Things have been a little hetic lately, but I would be delighted to meet you." And so you were given directions to the Xavier's Mansion if you wanted to drive yourself or a staff member could pick you up. In either case, arriving at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters reveals beautiful grounds and large expanses of land to you. Professor Xavier is sitting in his wheelchair at the front door for you and smiles in welcome. "Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Rogue. I am Professor Charles Xavier, headmaster of this school. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Please, come back to my office so we can talk in private." Rogue arrived on her battered motorcycle and entered. On meeting the professor she offers an uncertain smile, "'lo P'fessor.. thanks for seein' me.. Ah appreciate it." She then nods, "Alright..." She lets him lead the way, having no clue where she's going but finding the apparent opulence of the mansion well beyond anything she'd ever seen outside of a few pilfered magazines over the last several years. Even walking down the hallway to the east wing, there are small labs and computer labs through glass windows. It looks like a school when you look closer. Within the east wing, Xavier leads the way to his office, opening the door with practiced ease and wheeling himself inside and soon behind the desk. "Come in and have a seat. Did you want any refreshments?" His tone is polite with a hint of friendliness. Though his intense blue eyes are watchful. He didn't offer to shake your hand, which you may or may not have noticed. Rogue nods and moves over to take a seat, "Thank yah. Ah'm okay. Nothin' t' drink." she smiles and settles in, but didn't mind the lack of handshake. She wears gloves to prevent contact. For that matter she wears long sleeves on sweltering hot days too. "So.. Ah.. don't know what t' start with.. but.. everyone'a ya'll that Ah've spoken to said that yah might be able t' help me.." she shrugs, looking off into space, "Ah know Ah need it. Somethin'. Ah don' wanna live like this any more'n Ah hafta.." She sighs, "but.. Ah ain' gonna feel sorry for mahself if ya'll say there ain' a thing yah can do. Ah'll understand." Xavier watches you, hands clasped beneath his chin and his elbows on the desk as he leans forward. He listens carefully to your words before speaking, "I want to help you Rogue. You deserve not only a chance at life, but a chance at quality life. If possible, I'd like to find a way for you to control your powers. Also, I want to help you be able to live in normal society as a contributing adult. Do you have your diploma Rogue?" His tone is compassionate, without allowing room for pity. As if he senses how difficult things have been, but also respects your strength in surviving it. Rogue listens and watches quietly. "Ah 'preciate what you're sayin' P'fessor. Ah do. An'... Ah want it all t' be true. It jus' sounds all too good. Ah don't buy when it sounds too good." She looks away, "Ah know it always is." She then falls quiet a moment, "Ah stopped goin' t' school when Ah wasn in tenth grade. All Ah got are mah wits and some skill fixin' motorcycles." She shrugs, "Ah do alright Ah guess." she smiles some. "But... if.. what ya'll do wanna help.. an' mean it.." She studies him, "Ah'll listen. Give ya'll the chance t' prove it." A nod at that. "How would you like to study and get tutored, get your G.E.D.? I suspect Rogue isn't your given name. To find the path to your future, you must settle with your past. Otherwise, you are building on uneven and damaged foundation." Xavier sounds very serious. "I'm not here to make you fight anyone, to do anything illegal. You can work on your G.E.D., and even live here on campus. In exchange, you can work here as staff. Do odds and ends, help teachers with classes when they need it, grade papers, make sure the kids stay out of michief," he adds with a slight, amused smile. "The last being the most difficult. You would of course gain a bi-weekly paycheck from it, and we can see if there is a way to control your powers. We are all the same here. Human beings struggling to control and learn from the unusual gifts we were bestowed with. Though often, these gifts can seem more of a curse at times. They were given to us for a reason though, and it is each individual's responsibility to find out for themselves where their destiny lies." Rogue listens, focusing on what the professor says. She blinks, "... staff? grade papers? P'fessor.. Ah never was good with Math... you want to see two an' two equal fourteen, Ah'm the girl for yah.." She shrugs a little, "But maybe Ah could do English papers..Ah do love t' read an' Ah always was pretty good with spellin' an' all.. even if most folk don't understand how Ah talk half the time." She smiles wryly. "...Ah.. " she gets a cold rush down her spine. Instincts telling her she should stand up and run out. This is the kind of too-good set up that Mystique painted the Brotherhood to be. And that turned out poorly. She suppresses it but he'd certainly notice. She swallows, "... Ah'll... give it a month? Ah won't promise more now. Ah... just got to be careful.." Xavier shouldn't laugh, but he does give in to a chuckle. "I have some good teachers here that can help you study Rogue. Take time to think on it if you like, spend a week here before making your decision." He wheels his chair back to get some papers from a bottom desk drawer, going through the files until he finds the right stuff. He pulls it out and slides it ovver to you. It's a stack of papers. "If you decide to trust us, we will be here for you. Even if you don't, we will do what we can to still help you Rogue. We aren't the Brotherhood," he must have had that information reported back to him. His eyes turning sad then. "I do not believe the end justifies the means. I am a humanitarian and place a strong emphasis on ethics here. I only ask while you are here to set an example for the youth, you are a role model here as an older mutant. Get to know the teachers, staff and students here. See what type of people we are, and make your own decision." Xavier is making a point not to pressure you, and to give you an honest chance. Rogue nods slowly. "Ah b'lieve you, P'fessor.. Ah'll.... think it ovah for a few days? read whatever ya'll want me t' read." She offers a smile, "Ah ain't much of a role model.. but Ah'll try... An' Ah can show 'em how t' fix a bike Ah guess. Though ya'll prolly don't want me showin' how t' hotwire it.." She flashes a momentary grin. "Ah'll think on it.. Ah really will." She's more serious than even she expected. Something about the professor at least has her feeling at ease. Unlike really any others before him. "Scott is interested in that, he has a couple bikes fixed up in the garage. He's a staff member here, and attends college. Jonothan also enjoys bikes and is wanting to get his license for one, he's a student. Take the paperwork with you, look it over. It has confidentiality papers, as well as how to apply here." It would mean revealing your real name, unless you ask for a fake one generated. "I can show you the guest room if you like in the staff wing, and you can get a feel for life on campus." Rogue nods, "Ah'll read 'em all over. When Ah'm done Ah'll let ya'll know if Ah wanna try out foah a month or two..?" She then blinks, "Ya'll 're gonna let me stay here too?" She seems floored by that. "Ah... yeah.. thank yah P'fessor... that's very kind of ya'll." She offers a surprised smile. "Ah won't cause any trouble." She pauses. "...Ah won't try to anyway.." She then pauses once again, "an...there's this Cajun... calls himself Gambit.. he ain't been leaving me alone since he found me in Texas.. says he got an invitation up here too.. maybe he did.. but... Ah'd talk t' him about keepin' his hands in his pockets if ya'll invite him t' stay.. he likes t'... borrow things.." "Certainly. Let's try for a week or two first though Rogue. The school year is starting soon, so I'll need to know who I can depend on for the students." Xavier nods, "Yes, his talents are...vast in that area," he states with a slight smile. "He is also a compassionate individual though do not tell him I said so. He was caring for a plant-like mutant in Central Park when they had no where else to go. The mutant is now staying at this school as well. Though not a student, she honestly has no where else to go." Xavier still isn't sure what to do with the plant girl. "Ah, let us go see the guest room in either case." He then wheels out from behind the desk. Soon enough, Xavier leads you out into the hall and to the staff elevator. From there, the two of you go up to the second floor where there is an empty room with a twin sized bed, dresser, closet and desk with chair. There is also a private bathroom attached to it. "If you decide, this room will become yours. Let me or any of the staff here know if you need something." And when you agree to the 2 weeks test trial, Xavier smiles in acceptance.